


Stories for Theories

by 1VariousStorms1



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Serious, Tone Will Vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1VariousStorms1/pseuds/1VariousStorms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write short one-shots for Utena fan theories and headcanons.  I will write for almost any theory, so long as it is respectful to the show and its characters.  For example, "Miki loves ostriches", or "Anthy has legitimate magical powers" are good, while "Juri is straight" or "Akio is misunderstood" are bad.  If you would like to see something, toss a comment or message my way.  Enjoy.  First Theory: Utena Is a Normal Human Being</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories for Theories

It could have been anyone, really. It didn't have to be her. In the end, she wasn't that much different from any other person who had ever entered the duels. She was human. She was a girl. She was an athlete. She wasn't a genius but she had her strengths in math and physical education. Some speculated she might be good at acting. She was prettier than most, true, and possessed a rare sort of charm. But, in the end, she really was just a girl, and yet she…

Anthy has her theories. She speculates that something like this was statistically inevitable. Pull the lever, deal the cards, roll the dice enough times and an improbable outcome is bound to turn up. Improbable is a word that could describe Utena Tenjou. Outlier is another. But outliers can happen anywhere and at any time. It does not require being extraordinary to do something extraordinary. This, she thinks, is something beautiful about the human race.

As she sits in her private cabin, she watches picturesque scenery roll by beyond the window. She looks to the sky.

Perhaps statistics had nothing to do with it. It's quite possible that less benign forces were responsible. Maybe someone out there had decided that enough was enough and manipulated a set of arbitrary pieces to fall in the right place at the right time. A single domino is not unique or effective by itself after all, but the right push can bring the worst obstacles down with minimal effort. That explains why the final Student Council was such an intriguing cast compared to duelists of previous games.

It's anyone's guess who or what was ultimately responsible. A name lingers in Anthy's mind, but she always discards the thought. Dios, for all that he was the Rose Prince, could not have managed such an elaborate scheme. Scheming is for adults, not for brave, naïve, doomed children.

A woman with a cart knocks on her cabin door. She is peddling a variety of snacks and small meals. Anthy purchases a bag of banana chips for Chu Chu before the cart woman departs. She sits back down, and apart from the noise of the train and the sound of Chu Chu eating, it is silent.

It doesn't matter why it happened, she decides. It could have been anyone, but it was her. _That girl_. That girl who was kind. That girl who was gentle. That girl who never once wanted Anthy for selfish gain. _Just a girl. Just one brave girl_.

_Amazing_ , Anthy thinks. She has the urge to laugh at herself. "How wrong I have been," she says. Chu Chu pauses in his munching to inquire aloud after her train of thought. She gives him a reassuring smile.

For years, she had believed humans to be incapable of change, of excelling beyond what they were and becoming something better. She had even scoffed at Utena when they first became engaged; she was sure that she would witness another failure.

But humans _are_ capable of change. Utena has taught her that. She looks down at her hands and rubs her fingers together. Yes, with faith, determination, and perhaps a little bit of luck, great change can be made to happen at any moment. She has learned through firsthand experience. She knows now that she can change herself for the better. In fact, she already has.


End file.
